Mi sueño
by alcai drangeel
Summary: lucy decidi irse a entrenar para asi volverse mas fuerte y ¿Que pasa con natsu? el pelirosa tomara una mision a la es muy peligrosa y se va solo. songfic de la cancion mi sueño.


**Fairy tail no me pertenece su dueño y creador es el gran mangaka Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**Mi sueño **

-ese que esta allí no es natsu

-tienes razón gray no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde que se fue lucy

- voy a intentar animarlo

Después de decir esto se dirigió en dirección al pelirosa que se encontraba en la barra muy pensativo y con un aura deprimente a su alrededor

-oye, Cerebro de carbón

Natsu solamente lo ignoro

-te estoy hablando idiota

-no fastidies gray-el pelirosa se levanto y salió del gremio. Aunque lo sucedido es fuera de lo normal en las últimas semanas había pasado mucho. Todos los del gremio observaban con tristeza al pelirosa que desaparecía a la distancia y suspiraron con pesadez.

Mientras tanto en las calles de magnolia, se veía a un joven pelirosa caminar lentamente como si pensara como dar cada paso que daba.

Se detuvo de golpe cuando se dio cuenta donde se encontraba y sin pensarlo dio un salto entrando en cierto departamento. Al ingresar miro todo a su alrededor a paso lento llego asia una cama y se dejo caer en ella, el sueño lo venció y se quedo completamente dormido.

Ya era de noche y se observaba dormir plácidamente a un pelirosa hasta que...

-!Lucy¡

-maldición, de nuevo sueño eso

Después de haberse levando ya no pudo volver a dormir así que se quedo allí sentado en la cama mirando las estrellas que iluminaban la ciudad desde el cielo. Que le recordaban tanto a esa persona que no estaba a su lado.

Ya había amanecido y natsu estaba hambriento así que se dirigió al gremio. como era temprano no había muchas personas allí, para natsu era mejor así ya tenía suficiente con su propia tristeza para estar observando la de otros y ver como ellos lo miraban con pena no quería ver preocupados a sus amigos pero era imposible hacer como si nada pasaba y sonreír como siempre lo hacía.

Apenas ingreso se dirigió a la barra donde estaba mira, la peliblanca le dedico una sonrisa y lo saludo. No hacía falta preguntar ella ya sabía lo que quería el pelirosa así que rápidamente le sirvió su desayuno el cual devoro al instante.

-¡Mira! voy a tomar una misión-le dijo a la peliblanca mientras le mostraba el volante de la misión.

-pero esa misión es peligrosa ¿vas a ir con erza, gray y happy?-le pregunto la peliblanca.

-no, me voy solo. Bueno me voy nos vemos después- se despidió con la mano antes de irse.

-natsu… espero que estés bien-dijo mira con preocupación

Luego de la partida de natsu todos armaron un alboroto al decir que era peligroso que él fuera solo a esa misión que podía ser clasificada como una clase s, gray al enterarse quiso ir tras él pero erza lo detuvo diciéndole las razones por las cual se había ido solo.

Así pasaron tres semanas y natsu aun no volvía por lo cual decidieron ir a buscarlo. Al llegar al lugar de la misión se llevaron la sorpresa de que no estaba allí y además le informaron que natsu había acabado la misión en dos días ¿Ahora la pregunta era donde está natsu?

Y así paso el tiempo los días se volvieron semanas, las semanas se volvieron meses y los meses se volvieron años a pesar de la búsqueda incesante que hicieron los miembros del gremio no lograron en encontrarlo fue como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, cabe decir que hasta laxus y gajeel fueron a buscarlo pero regresaron sin éxito alguno.

La luz comenzaba alumbrar cada parte de magnolia y se veía como el sol tomaba su lugar en el cielo desplazando a la luna y dando así el comienzo de un nuevo día. En el mejor gremio de Fiore conforme pasaban las horas comenzaban a llegar sus integrantes y el lugar comenzaba a ponerse animado.

Habían pasado dos años desde que se fue natsu y no se sabía nada de él, eso preocupaba tanto a los miembros de Fairy tail. El tema de lucy no les preocupaba mucho, no porque no la quisieran, sino porque sabían la razón de su partida y además sabían que ella tenía a sus espíritus que la protegerían aun así la extrañaban y deseaban su regreso.

Un extraño hombre encapuchado caminaba por las calles de magnolia.

En Fairy tail todo estaba muy tranquilo (al estilo Fairy tail) las múltiples batallas campales que se llevaban a cabo eran detenidas por la terrorífica titania pero al instante las retomaban todo estaba normal hasta que…

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron de par a par y se diviso a una persona que ingresaba al lugar, al no saber quién era los magos de Fairy tail tomaban su posición de pelea y listos para atacar por si se trataba de un enemigo.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto el pelinegro con aires de nudista.

Pero el extraño (a) no respondió y solamente se quedo allí parado. Al no obtener respuesta alguna gray se enojo y se lanzo al ataque, gusto cuando creyó que no podía esquivar su golpe el individuo se movió a una velocidad increíble no solo esquivo el golpe si sino que también contraataco. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron con lo visto y más cuando vieron que el individuo se envolvía en llamas, por trozos caían al suelo los pedazos de la capa que portaba la persona misteriosa ya no tanto para el gremio quienes conocían a la única persona que era capaz de hacer eso.

-¿Qué clase de recibimiento es ese cubo de hielo?

Natsu fue envuelto en una pequeña avalancha de gente que eran todos sus amigos los cuales buscaban demostrarle la felicidad que sentían por su regreso.

-¡Mocosos Hoy Celebraremos El Regreso De Un Miembro De Nuestra Familia¡así que festejen.

-Aye sir!-dijo todo el gremio

-claro que tenemos que celebrar, pero antes de eso-el maestro miro a natsu-¿Dónde estuviste natsu?

-yo…estaba…Mmm-decía mientras pensaba en que decir

-deja de idioteces y responde-le dijo erza

-tranquila erza, deja que nos explique-la intento calmar mirajane

-Bueno, después de terminar con la misión decidí entrenar algún tiempo pero el tiempo pasa muy rápido y cuando me di cuenta ya habían pasado dos años.

-eres un Idiota-dijo gray mientras sonreía

-¿Qué me dijiste nudista?-contraataco natsu

-Lo que escuchaste flama andante

Y comenzaron sus típicas peleas, pero esta vez no parecía que cierta peliroja los planeara detener.

-¿erza nos lo detendrás?-pregunto levy

-No, es bueno que se demuestren cuanto se han extrañado-respondió la titania y a la peliazul se le resbalo una gota por nuca

-no creo que eso sea muestra de afecto-dijo mientras observaba la escena que daban los dos ya que medio gremio estaba destruido y además todos los hombres del gremio se le unían causando mas destrozos.

Después de terminada la pelea natsu se notaba muy pensativo, se levanto decidido del lugar de donde se encontraban y se dirigió a la barra donde se hallaban las chicas del gremio conversando amenamente. Al notar la presencia del pelirosa todas guardaron silencio y lo miraron.

-¿lucy ya volvió?-pregunto aunque al parecer ya sabía la respuesta. Al llegar a magnolia lo primero que hizo fue intentar rastrear el olor de su querida amiga pero nada no lo sintió.

-No natsu, lu-chan no ha regresado

Al escuchar eso las esperanzas que tenia de que su nariz le estuviera jugando una mala pasada quedaron aplastadas y una gran decepción lo abordo, sin más que decir se dirigió a la salida y se marcho de allí, las chicas solo lo observaron y se sintieron mal por él.

"tienes que ser fuerte natsu ella volverá, lo prometió"-pensó la peliazul.

Desde la llegada del pelirosa habían pasado algunos días. Durante este tiempo se veía decaído y muy sumergido en sus pensamientos aunque había momentos en los que irradiaba felicidad estos eran cuando reto a los más fuertes del gremio a una batalla la cual la aceptaron gustosos querían ver cuán fuerte se había vuelto el pelirosa. Nadie se esperaba una victoria tan abrumadora por parte natsu, el cual venció a erza, laxus, gray, gajeel, gildarts y al maestro sin mucho esfuerzo, gracias a esto se quedo con el lugar del más fuerte del gremio.

Natsu se encontraba en la barra comiendo carne con fuego, cuando una peliblanca se le acerco.

-¿Natsu como te sientes?

-estoy bien, ¿Por qué preguntas mira?

-es que te veo triste y decaído

-vamos, no mientas que se te nota

-es cierto-sabia que cuando mira quería saber algo no había nada en la faz de la tierra que la detuviera así que solo le dijo la verdad

-sabes, no es bueno guardar todo lo que sientes para ti, a veces hay que sacar todo eso que está en tu interior y te lastima, al hacerlo es como si te liberadas de un peso con el cual cargas.

-pero no voy a ir a decirles a todos que estoy así porque no está lucy. Es difícil decirlo.

-tienes razón Mmm…

Las luces se apagaron y solo una iluminaba el escenario. Se veía a gajeel vestido con su traje blanco y listo para comenzar a torturar corrijo a cantar para el gremio.

-eso es-dijo la peliblanca

-¿Qué?

-tienes que cantar, la música es un sentimiento así que es la mejor manera para decir lo que sientes es cantando.

-pero yo…

Fue interrumpido porque mira lo arrastraba asia el escenario una vez allí…

-gajeel-llamo mira

-ah…!

-puedes dejar a natsu cantar primero

-no, yo voy a cantar

-el va a cantar primero ¡entendido¡-dijo con una mirada que hacía temblar hasta al más valiente.

-ahora natsu, ve y canta-le ordeno mira al pelirosa el cual obedeció al instante, claro el no era tan idiota sabia lo peligrosa que era mira cuando se enojaba y aun no quería morir.

Con temor y sin saber que hacer realmente subió al escenario. Todos lo observaron con extrañeza y con una pregunta en su mente ¿Qué a hará?

Se ubico en el centro del escenario y comenzó a cantar, lo cual sorprendió a muchos, los que solo hasta unos instantes le preguntaban que iba a hacer se quedaron callados y le prestaron atención. Mira solo lo observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro…

_**Una locura**_

_**Una noche de ilusión **_

_**Me levanto enamorado**_

_**Nadando sin brazos **_

_**Busque tu mirada**_

_**Despierto sudando**_

_**Y no encuentro nada**_

_**Ahogándome en tu sombra **_

_**Que me iluminó**_

_**La que se fue **_

_**Cuando desperté **_

_**De mi sueño**_

_**De mi sueño**_

"_**esa noche la más triste de mi vida, recuerdo que como siempre llegue a tu casa y ingrese por la ventana ya estabas dormida así que metí en tu cama junto a ti, un extraño sueño mejor dicho una pesadilla fue lo que despertó, soñé que tú te ibas de mi lado por impulso te busque con la mirada pero no había nadie solo estaba yo"**_

_**Cierro los ojos**_

_**Empiezo a volar**_

_**Y llego junto a ti**_

_**Cierro los ojos**_

_**Empiezo a soñar**_

_**Que vuelvo a ser feliz**_

_**Amor dime si esto es verdad **_

_**No quiero despertar**_

_**Durmiendo yo te tengo**_

_**Y tú me amas en mi sueño**_

"_**te busque por todo el apartamento y no te encontré, pero lo que halle me hizo detener mi búsqueda era una carta. La leí inmediatamente pero quizás no lo debí haber hecho porque eso me destrozo por dentro esas últimas palabras fue las que más retumbaban en mi cabeza Adiós Natsu, Por Favor No Me Busques Te Prometo Que Volveré. Aun a mi me importaba poco tus razones yo planea irte a buscar pero al contarles al gremio muchos se opusieron a que fuera tras de ti alegando que era tu decisión y finalmente después desistí de hacerlo al creer que volverías después de todo lo prometiste y una maga estelar no rompe sus promesas" **_

_**Me pregunto**_

_**Si algún día yo sentiré **_

_**Tu luz en mi obscuridad**_

_**Nadando sin brazos **_

_**Busque tu mirada**_

_**Despierto sudando**_

_**Y no encuentro nada**_

_**Ahogándome en tu sombra **_

_**Que me ilumino**_

_**La que se fue, se fue**_

"_**todos los días esperaba tu regreso pero tú no regresas y maldigo tus estúpidos pensamientos de creer que eres débil, y querer hacerte fuerte con ese estúpido entrenamiento que hizo que te fueras de mi lado" **_

_**Cierro los ojos**_

_**Empiezo a volar**_

_**Y llego junto a ti**_

_**Cierro los ojos**_

_**Empiezo a soñar**_

_**Que vuelvo a ser feliz**_

_**Amor dime si esto es verdad **_

_**No quiero despertar**_

_**Durmiendo yo te tengo**_

_**Y tú me amas en mi sueño**_

_**Solo abrazo tu ausencia**_

_**Solo escucho tu silencio**_

_**Y respiro soledad **_

_**Dime donde estas**_

"_**solo durante mis sueños puedo ser feliz porque en ellos estas junto a mí, pero todo acaba cuando despierto, odio despertar y toparme con la cruda realidad de que tú no estás y odio cuando soñando una pesadilla abarca mi sueño" **_

_**Cierro los ojos**_

_**Empiezo a volar**_

_**Y llego junto a ti**_

_**Cierro los ojos**_

_**Empiezo a soñar**_

_**Que vuelvo a ser feliz**_

_**Amor dime si esto es verdad **_

_**No quiero despertar**_

_**Durmiendo yo te tengo**_

_**Y tú me amas en mi sueño**_

_**Luis fonsi_Mi sueño**_

"_**solo quisiera que todos mis sueños se hicieran realidad y tenerte junto a mi"**_

Los abucheos y aplausos de felicitaciones asia natsu se escucharon por todo el gremio. Después de todo el escándalo dado por el gremio y sus acostumbrados festejos todos se fueron a sus casas.

El pelirosa se dirigía a la casa de su amiga rubia lo cual hacia todos los días quizás con la esperanza de que un día estuviera allí. Durante el tiempo que no estuvo sus demás compañeros se habían encargado de pagar la rente del apartamento de la rubia lo cual él hacía antes de irse.

Ya eran las diez de la noche, el pelirosa observaba el techo de la habitación como si de los más interesante se tratase y muy sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que fue vencido por el sueño, y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar la habitación, el pelirosa se movía en la cama e intentaba taparse la cara para que no le molestaron la luz que había con dificultad abrió los ojos era extraño se sentía muy feliz. De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo abrazado por alguien y se giro para ver de quien se trataba, lo que vio lo sorprendió porque la persona allí era su lucy a la cual había añorado tanto sin pesar mucho se dejo llevar por sus instintos la abrazo como si quisiera que formara parte de él. La rubia despertó al instante al sentirse envuelta en un cálido abrazo por parte del pelirosa.

-natsu, estoy de regres…

No pudo continuar porque unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, al principio se sorprendió pero luego se dejo llevar por la sensación que le trasmitía ese roce de labios y comenzó a corresponder al beso. Al separarse sus ojos se encontraron, no hacía falta palabras las miradas decían todo cada uno veía refregado en sus expresiones lo que sentía y ya sin nada que decir volvieron a juntar sus labios los cuales dibujaban unas grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

Hubo una gran fiesta de bienvenida por el regreso de lucy, el ambiente vivido era lleno de felicidad especialmente para cierto pelirosa que había vuelto a ser como antes lleno de vida y felicidad. Las sorpresas no faltaron ya que natsu y lucy anunciaron su noviazgo, y después de unos días ya estaban viviendo juntos, pero eso no fue la mayor sorpresa el anuncio de su boda si lo fue. Muchos pensaron que iban demasiado rápido pero a natsu no le importaba el amaba a lucy y quería permanecer todos los días de su vida a su lado.

-natsu-llamo la rubia.

-¿Qué pasa luce?

-es cierto que tu cantaste en el gremio?

-si, ¿y por qué preguntas?

-uhm…me gustaría escucharte ya que me dijeron que lo hacías muy bien.

-bueno si tu quieres lo hare, uhm…pero tendré que buscar otra canción.

-¿y que tiene la que cantaste?

-es que creo que lo que cantas, depende de cómo te sientes y yo en este momento prefiero vivir en la realidad en vez de en un sueño ya que mi sueño se volvió realidad-lucy sonrió por lo dicho por natsu y se acerco a él para regalarle un beso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que les guste **

**Nos leemos **

**Se despide Alcai sayonara**


End file.
